You're A Doll
by IFeltHope44
Summary: Before her latest shopping trip, Rosalie finds a quaint little surprise waiting in Renesmee's room. A tiny, irrelevent missing moment. After Breaking Dawn.


Disclaimer: I do not own any character mentioned in the story, nor do I own any other recognizable details, places, etc. DUH.

* * *

"Nessie!" Rosalie shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Renesmee! Come on! Alice and Esme are waiting in the car!" The blonde vampire tapped her foot impatiently on the polished wood floors, the base of her aqua heels clicking rapidly. She sighed heavily and brought a hand up to massage her temple before dashing up the stairs.

Immediately, Rosalie marched to the room that Esme had added on for the little girl at the very end of the hallway. The door was perfectly white, as was every other door, though this one had a pink, sparkly sign on the front that announced that it was her room.

Twisting the knob carefully, Rosalie peeked into the bright room, only to find it empty. Rose clicked her tongue, half annoyed and half confused. Renesmee loved to go shopping, so where was she?

She started to close the door behind her, but several figures lined up on the little couch caught her attention. Reclining on the whimsical cushion were eight worn-looking plush dolls, all with yarn for hair and scraps of fabric for clothes. Rosalie took a closer, curious look.

The one on the very left was a boy doll, with blond hair carefully combed over and a miniature stethoscope hanging around his neck. He sat next to a little girl doll. Her hair was long and the color of caramel. Her smile was gentle, and her purple paisley skirt hugged her little stuffed legs. Carlisle and Esme, she realized with a level of amusement.

The next one over was smaller than the first two, though she sat on another doll, as if he were protecting her. Her hair was black and his was blond, though it was the same length. She had big golden eyes and was dressed in sparkles, her outfit complete with a flashy, ostentatious bracelet secured around her wrist. He, on the other hand, did not have anything extraordinary about his simple blue shirt, though an off-white crayon had been taken to his pale skin and tiny little scars overlapped each other. Alice and Jasper.

Rosalie knew the next two to be Bella and Edward right away. Bella's doll had an interestingly plain appearance to it, with a t-shirt and jeans, matching the real Bella quite perfectly. The vampire could see where the denim on the doll's jeans had been pieced together to make one length of fabric. An Edward doll was right next to the Bella doll, naturally. He had a big, sappy grin on his little plush face, and Rose smirked; was that how Renesmee saw her dad?

An amused laugh wove its way between her red lips as she looked at the next doll. With huge, overstuffed arms and short, chestnut-colored hair, the doll was unmistakably Emmett. However, attached with a pony tail rubber band to his little arm, was a lump of shaggy brown fabric. Esme must have bought Nessie a piece for that purpose, because there was no other plausible reason for Esme to have that atrocious fabric.

Rose bent down to examine the bit of furry fabric. When she spread the scrap out in her palm, she burst into furious, un-Rosalie-like giggles. The scrap was actually in the shape of a bear, all the stuffing torn out. Close to it's head, a permanent marker--she could tell because of the scent it left--had been used to carefully situate two little dashes on the fabric, simulating bite marks.

By process of elimination, the vampire knew she was the final doll, and she made a small sound of surprise as she glanced at it. True, her doll was still made out of the same coarse white fabric as all the others, and she had yellow yarn for her hair, but this doll was much prettier than the others. A black, mermaid-style dress with no straps fit snuggly around the doll. Tiny black glass beads were attached to the bodice of the dress, and lace ruffles were sewn to the hem of the little piece. A strand of incredibly small imitation pearls hung around the doll's neck, and Rose's favorite shoes--fire engine red pumps--were scaled down and added to the outfit. The doll's lips were red, her eyes narrow and lined with black. It was a near perfect, miniature version of Rosalie.

Gently cradling the doll in her long, pale hands, Rose pursed her lips together in a tight smile. The little girl had tried so very hard to include all the details and make it flawless, because that was what she knew Rosalie to be.

"Rose?" came a high voice from downstairs. Renesmee? She must have been at Jacob's. "Rose, are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right there," Rosalie called back. She set the doll carefully back where she belonged, right next to the Emmett doll on the couch, and closed the door with a soft click. Renesmee was going to get _everything _she asked for today.

* * *

n_n Cute, plotless, short, random, fluffy writing. Even though I still hate Renesmee (please no flames!), I do like to write about her.


End file.
